


Introduction

by ThisIsLizz



Series: Morning Keep the Streets Empty [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLizz/pseuds/ThisIsLizz
Summary: A short intro to this series as a whole :)





	Introduction

I recently started my ZR re-run, playing through all those missions I haven’t run in years. And I thought, why not use all this nostalgia to write a fanfic? One of those fanfics a lot of people write when they start using ZR. One of those “retelling of the game from Five’s perspective” fics.

Somehow I've never written one of those, not even in ye olden days of the early ZR fandom.

And I don't see them around as much anymore.

So what better time than now?

Here some important notes:

  * In this fic Five has a specific appearance and backstory, uses specific pronouns and has a specific gender. It might not be the story of _your_ Five. It’s not even the story of _my_ Five. It’s the story of _A_ Five. So if that's not something you like to read, maybe this isn't the right fanfic for you...

  * While parts of this story follow the game quite closely, I take quite a few liberties with other aspects (e.g. with the timeline). Be prepared for changes ;)

  * As you can see, I created this story as a series. The individual parts of this series do not necessarily follow the ZR seasons structure, but more what comes natural to the progression of the story.

  * The series as such is a WIP. Because Zombies, Run! is a long story. A _very_ long story. I know I know, WIPs are not necessarily everyone's favourite, but I hope you'll still give it a chance. The first part, which is a sort of prelude to the main story, is finished and will be uploaded today, after that we will immediately jump into Chapter 1 of the next part. After that, expect new chapters roughly every other week. With sneak peaks into upcoming chapters posted on my blog: [www.collected-sports-bra.tumblr.com](http://www.collected-sports-bra.tumblr.com).

  * This series is full of all my favourite tropes and clichés and all the stuff I like. Will it be cheesy and a bit clichéd? You bet ;)

I fell in love with Zombies, Run! because of the amazing writing, voice acting, and the whole concept of the game.

I fell in love with the _fandom_ thanks to a fanfic like this. A story written more than seven years ago! How amazing is that! Maybe it's my time now to do some writing...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and don't worry, I am also working on a companion piece to "Help, I'm Alive!", so if that's more your type of fic, we'll be visiting that story again soon...


End file.
